Deja Vu All Over Again
by Christina1988
Summary: Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca is a young priest in his early 20's when he meets Jenna, a nun. His mentor, the Pope, watches this 'friendship' with concern. . . Alternative Story.
1. Chapter 1

_"You know they say, in every men's life  
There comes a time when he get stroke by the arrow of cupid,  
By the love of God,  
Or the beauty of woman,  
Sometimes this love brings thunder to your life  
And it brings the storm,   
Sing about it. . ."_

**Chapter 1**

Carlo Ventresca was walking through the streets of Rome. Today he felt like an ordinary man and without his cassock no one would expect a priest behind this handsome young man. A priest in his early 20's was very rare anyway. And as much as he enjoyed walking through Rome, his life was dedicated to God, dedicated to the church. But today the Pope had sent him away to remind him of all the other people outside Vatican City.

"My dear son, I think there's still a lesson you haven't learned yet." the Pope had said "You are a creation of God. But so are all the other people. Go outside and try to see the world with God's eyes."

And that he did. Carlo was so concentrated on the world around him that he didn't notice the woman with the huge city map until they collided.

"Oh. . . I'm so sorry." the woman apologised, picking up the map that fell to they ground during the crash. "I didn't see you, I was so. . ."

"Concentrated?!" Carlo finished her sentence.

"Yeah." she laughed nervously. "That's what I wanted to say."

Carlo stared at her for a while. She was indeed a creation of God, that was for sure. Her long, curly hair shone like light brown satin in the afternoon sun. She had blue eyes, not brown like most women in Italy. Her skin was pale and she spoke in a perfect English so that Carlo assumed she came from a northern country.

"Ehm. . . can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for the Piazza Navona." she said.

"No problem. It's not far away from here. I can show you the way if you want to."

"That would be great." the woman smiled.

Carlo started walking towards the piazza and the woman followed him. They said nothing for quite a while and Carlo started to feel uncomfortable. He was not used to situations like this: walking through Rome together with a beautiful woman. The tourists around them probably expected them to be a couple.

"Okay." Carlo finally said when they reached the piazza. "That's the Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi."

"Sounds. . .good but I have no idea what this mean. I speak about no Italian at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It is called the Fountain of the four Rivers." he explained.

"It looks very impressive." she answered and sat down on a bench.

Carlo hesitated but after a moment he took the place next to her.

"So, you are here on holiday?" he asked.

"No, not really. It's kind of job-related but I don't want to talk about it right now. Today is my last day off." Carlo searched her eyes and found both sadness and perfect joy.

"Too bad we didn't meet before. But. . ."

Carlo couldn't finish his words. All of a sudden the woman jumped up and went a few steps. He looked at her with confusion.

"I'm so sorry. I've got to go. I have to be back at 6." she said.

Carlo, too, stood up and walked towards her to say goodbye. She stepped closer and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do this. By the way. . .my name is Jenna." she said while she walked backwards. A few seconds later she turned around and disappeared among the crowd. Carlo stood there for a while before he shook his head, laughing and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carlo walked home slowly, smiling on the inside over the events that just had happened. Strolling through the endless corridors, he bumped into an elderly priest.

"Hey Carlo!" the old man said. Carlo rolled his eyes and then turned around. He was definately the youngest priest there but that was no reason for all the others to call him by his first name.

"The Pope wants you to say Mass for the new nuns tomorrow." the priest said.

Carlo smiled and nodded. "Okay." he answered and went on.

He felt as light as a feather when he walked into his room, he was even humming a melodie he didn't know where it was from. But the easiness faded away as soon as he saw the pope waiting in his room. Carlo tried to be serious, a matter that didn't really succeed.

"Father. . ." he said surprised. _Father_. . . Carlo had never called him something else. And the pope had always called him _son_. They had kept it the traditional way, as the pope had been a position ahead at every time.

"I have some work for you to do." the pope said.

"Yes, a priest already told me. I have to say Mass for the new nuns."

The old man smiled. "I also want you to keep an eye on them. Show them around in Vatican City, answer their questions, shrive them. Most of them are in your age and we thought that it would be a good idea to give them a young priest to turn to when they have troubles."

"You can count on me, father. I will take good care of them." Carlo said with a smile.

Although it wasn't his first Mass and the basilica was closed for other visitors, Carlo felt a little uneasy. There were about ten nuns staring at him while he was talking about all the world and his brother. The pope had told him only little about the fraternity; that it was founded by an elderly woman who had now taken the place as prioress and that they would go where they are needed. And at that moment it was Vatican City.

Finally the Mass drew to a close and all the nuns came to the altar to have Eurachist. Carlo was already blessing the first Host when he watched the door opening from the corner of his eye. He looked into the direction of the exit and catched a glimpse of the woman who had just entered the church. As their eyes met, the woman dropped her hymnal. It took Carlo quite a moment to concentrate again. Still confused he went on.

Never, never had he expected to see her again. The woman from the day before. And it seemed that Carlo wasn't the only person in this room to experience that kind of surprise. And to his astonishment, he could still remember the touch of her lips on his cheek and the way he felt walking with her through the streets of Rome. And somehow he sensed a trace of guilt for not telling her the truth about him. But then he reminded himself of the fact that she obviously had kept quiet about that part of her life, too.

After Mass the prioress commanded all the nuns to follow her outside to St Peter's Square. Only one woman stayed inside of the church and stepped toward Carlo as he put out the candles.

"I know, I told you yesterday already but. . . I am sorry." Carlo heard a female voice behind him and turned around. There she was – the woman from the day before – smiling at him apologetically. He laughed when he looked into her eyes. Only an instant later she started giggling, too.

"I feel so stupid right now." she said, burying her face inside her hand. "Kissing a priest. I guess that leads straight to hell, right?"

"It does, Jenna." Carlo said, pretending to be serious "But I see, you are here to make amends."

In that moment the church door opened and a young nun looked through the opening. She seemed daunted.

"You better come outside, Jenna." she said. Appearantly the prioress wasn't a very friendly woman.

"Okay." Jenna said and turned again to Carlo "I guess we'll see each other again."

"We will." he smiled "The pope asked me to have an eye on you. So I will be there every time you need me."

Jenna smiled back while she left. Carlo watched her walk away when it occured to him that she still didn't know his name.

"By the way. . ." he yelled after her "My name is Carlo."

She turned around for a last time, smiled and left the basilica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The morning_, Carlo thought as he crossed St Peter's Square, _is the best time of day_. The sunshine of the small hours filled the square with a golden light, but it was too early for tourists and worshippers. He greeted the waiting nuns with a smile.

"So, ladies, are you prepared for the endless ranges of Vatican City?"

He earned laughter among the young nuns, but a harsh glance from the prioress. Carlo understood immediately. _Lady_ was no word to say to a nun.

"Okay, please follow me." he said and started walking.

The first impression he had of the prioress seemed to confirm.When she spoke – and she prefered speaking to listening to his explanations about the Vatican Post Office – her voice was sharp and unkind. She told everyone that her suggestions, and she insisted them to be suggestions, no orders, were to be followed by all means. Carlo already felt sorry for the nuns.

After a while the prioress had taken over the control of the tour and started teaching the nuns mostly wrong facts about the Vatican. Carlo fell behind and enjoyed spreading silence and the singing of the birds in the Vatican Gardens instead, but he had always an eye on the group. He startled when all of a sudden a voice appeared next to him.

"Won't you tell her that Michelangelo painted _The Last Judgement_ and not Da Vinci?" Jenna asked.

Carlo laughed. "And mess with that dragon? Eh. . . no. But you better not listen. I bet the gardeners know more about Vatican City than her."

Jenna smiled. It was a beautiful smile. Knowing, wise and yet sad at the same time.

"My grandfather taught me a lot about such things: art, music, religion. He was a God fearing man. A Protestant though." she explained.

"You family isn't catholic?" Carlo asked.

"Oh, sure. He was not my real grandfather. I used to call him that because I spent more time with him than with my real grandparents."

Carlo asked her to tell him more about herself and both started walking along the rocky path, drowning in the conversation and totally forgetting about the group of nuns that had chosen the other direction.

"I'm from Norway, you know. We used to live in a very small town next to the _bom, _the barrier and my grandfather worked at the control center. One day I was looking for a project for school and I asked him to tell me something about trains. He called me a nosy girl but told me everything I wanted to know. From that day on I went over to the control station every day after school. He taught me almost everything I know today." her lips showed a slight smile.

"What became of him?" Carlo asked when Jenna remained silent.

"He killed himself after an accident." her voice suddenly sounded raspy as if she hadn't quite overcome his death yet. "After a train passed he opened the barrier, forgetting that there was a second coming. It crashed into several cars and killed a family. My grandfather committed suicide in the next moment."

"I'm sorry." he whispered

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago." the smile on her face reappeared. "But what about you?"

Carlo kept silent for a while, appearantly thinking of the best way to tell his story when suddenly the shrill voice of the prioress bellowed through the gardens.

"I think you better go." he said laughing.

"Right. . . but I won't forget: You owe me your story."

"Sure." Carlo answered and watched her walking away.

Morning, noon and afternoon passed and Carlo was desperately trying to get another chance to talk to Jenna but the prioress had her ways to keep the nuns busy. She lead them through all parts of Vatican City and afterwards they went out to see Rome.

It wasn't until dinner that he finally saw her again. They met in the Vatican cafeteria and sat down at a small table next to the window.

"So. . .I am all ears." Jenna said smiling.

Carlo had to laugh. "My story is not really a topic to speak about over the dinner table."

She only nodded but the smile never left her lips. Carlo had only been knowing her for two days but he already felt a certain spiritual kinship that told him they were about to become close friends. Jenna possesed a mental strength that seemed to hit Carlo's wavelength. They were birds of a feather.

"When do you intend to tell me about yourself?" she insisted.

"How about tonight?" Carlo wanted to know. "Your room is the last window on the first floor, right?"

"Yeah, but. . ." Jenna stopped when she noticed that an elderly priest in the other corner of the cafeteria was staring at them.

"What?" he asked and already wanted to turn around when Jenna stopped him. It took him a moment to realise. "Ah, that's something you will get used to. In some buildings the walls have ears and eyes. In Vatican City the priests spy more obviously."

Both started giggling, ignoring the sceptical views around them. In general priests and nuns didn't notice each other but Carlo was sure that they were not the first ones to become friends.

There was a knock at the door and when the pope asked him to come in the elderly priest entered. He put a bunch of papers on the pope's desk and stepped back again.

"Here are the letters that need your personal review." he said.

"Good. . . and on time, as usual. Thank you." the pope replied and took the first one from the pile. When he looked up the priest was still standing in front of him. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, there is indeed something. But it's nothing you should bother yourself with, your Holiness."

The pope looked up and searched the priests eyes. He did not have time for games and wanted the priest to speak.

"Well. . . it's the camerlengo, your Holiness. He seems to get along. . . um. . . quite well with a certain nun. I am concerned, your Holiness. He is young and so is this nun and. . . It could easily. . .expand." _and it is obvious that this priest is way too young to serve the pope as chamberlain. Someone more adept should have this job. Someone like me_, he added in his thoughts.

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about this." the pope answered. But suddenly he thought of his own experiences, of Maria. Oh, how he missed her. "But I thank your for informing me."

"I did what I though was best for the Church." the priest said proudly and turned around to leave when suddely the pope held him back.

"If that is not too much to ask. . ." he said. ". . . I would like you to have an eye on both of them."

"Of course." the priest commented smiling and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jenna was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about her first day as a nun. That was what she had always wanted. Her dream had come true but. . . did she make the right choice? Was _this_ what she had dreamed of?

Jenna turned to the wall and closed her eyes. Somehow she had to wipe away the thoughts of doubt but they just wouldn't leave. She was in a foreign country, far away from home, surrounded by seemingly strange women she didn't know and she was alone. She folded her hands for prayer but when Jenna started to mumble, there was a sound at her window. She tried in vain to ignored it. The noise went louder and louder. After a while she gave up looking for silence and reflection and got up to find out about the cause of the sound. As soon as she gazed out of the window, her fretfulness disappeared.

"What are you doing there?" she called down to him.

"I'm. . . ehm. . . throwing stones at your window." Carlo spluttered.

"Well, I can see that."

"Come down!" he demanded after a pause.

"Yeah, good one." Jenna laughed but her smile faded immediately "Oh my goodness, you're serious."

"Of course I am. Use the fire escape next to your window." Carlo suggested.

To her own surprise Jenna found herself climbing down the ladder only an instant later. She jumped the last step and landed safely in Carlo's arms. Jenna laughed as soon as she felt solid ground under her feet.

"You are crazy." she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Who kissed me when I we first met? Now think about who's the crazy one."

"Okay, okay. . .I'm guilty. Gosh, I've never done anything like this before. Kissing strangers. Climbing out of windows. It must be the effect you have on me."

"Jenna. . .you're marvellous." he admitted, suddenly sounding dead serious. "Vatican City can make you feel quite lonely. You get used to it but. . .you changed the whole atmosphere. In one day you brough a breeze of fresh air into my life and I thank God for that."

Carlo fell silent and Jenna didn't dare to say a word, not that she had known what to say. They walked toward the Gardens when Jenna remembered why they wanted to meet at night.

"You still owe me your story." she whispered.

"Right." Carlo smiled, looking for the right words. "I grew up in Italy. My mother brought me to Mass everyday. I loved it, even as a boy. I think I've already known that I would become a priest. When I was ten my mother died in a accident. A bishop took me in and raised me. And when he was elected Pope, he made me his camerlengo. I also went to the army and by the way, one day I'll have to take you on a trip with the helicopter."

"Wow, you can fly a helicopter?" Jenna looked stunned.

"I can indeed. The army taught me when I refused to fire a weapon." he explained.

"That's quite a story you just told me. Is it true?" she asked with an elfish smirk.

"Every single word."

They walked on for a while, saying nothing until Jenna started to feel the exhaustion weighing heavy in her bones.

"I think we should go back. I'm tired and I don't think the other _nighthawks_ would be amused to find us taking a stroll in the moonlight."

"You mean other priests?" Carlo laughed. "I think it's way too late for them to walk around in the Gardens. But it's okay, we can go back." he said and turned around. She followed him quitely.

"I've been taking night promenades since I moved into these holy walls and I've never met someone outside this hour."

Jenna smiled. "Okay, maybe we could continue this tomorrow night."

"It will be a pleasure." Carlo answered.

As they made their way back to the buildings, none of the two noticed the shadow of the dark figure hiding behind a huge tree. The man stepped out of his hiding place and patted the leaves off his cassock. He would be there the next night, that was for sure.

"Good night." Jenna looked into Carlo's green eyes for the last time and turned around to the ladder. Carlo helped her up.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny." she smirked and disappeared behind the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It seemed like the longest day in Carlo's life, an endless progression of rituals he had performed a thousand times before. He waited eagerly for the night to arrive, to see her again. It looked like there was only one tenor – to meet Jenna.

"What is wrong with you?" the Pope wanted to know after Carlo had again dropped a pile of paper. He went down on his knees to collect the widespread papers.

"What?" he asked and got up again. "I'm sorry. What do you mean, father?"

"I mean your lack of attention. You seem absent-minded, confused. Almost like one of those young men in love."

Carlo smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. I promise I. . ."

"Stop apologising, Carlo." the Pope smiled. "You can have a day off tomorrow. Go out, enjoy the sunshine and come back with a clear mind."

"But. . . tomorrow is friday. The nun's have their free day tomorrow. Nobody will be around to take care of. . ." Carlo was interrupted again.

"We have enough priests here. Now go and enjoy the leisure." the Pope insisted.

With a thankful smile Carlo was out of the door.

Also Jenna had been waiting all day. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for the first stone to hit her window. It seemed that hours had passed until she finally heard the familiar sound.

She looked out of the window and saw Carlo standing in the darkness.

"I'll be right there." she said and started to climb down the ladder.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Carlo asked as they walked toward the Gardens.

"You have a free day tomorrow?"

"Indeed I do. And I thought I could show you the rest of Rome." he suggested.

"That would be great."

Jenna suddenly turned around when there was a noise behind them. "Did you hear that? It was a kind of a snap."

"No." Carlo replied. "Must have been a bat or something."

_A bat making click-sounds?_ she doubted it but said nothing.

They walked on and Jenna lowered her head, avoiding Carlo's gaze.

"You said some things last night." she whispered, still not looking at him. "Some things you couldn't have meant."

"But I did, Jenna. Every single word." he was now trying to look into her eyes. "You brought colour into my dreary life. Don't think I wasn't happy before because I was. But you made it magical. I always loved people but I never had a real friend. I never thought I could feel so much for one special person. _You_ are that person."

Jenna remained silent and took Carlo's hand. He looked at her when suddenly an impish smirk appeared on her lips.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"That tomorrow night I'm gonna tell you what you are to me." Jenna bit on her lips, still smiling innocently.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "And how am I going to survive the day?" Carlo stepped closer to her.

"Hmmm. . . That's your problem!" she laughed and started running away but only after a few steps Carlo caught her.

"Never. . . never do that again." he said jokingly as he held her tight.

Jenna struggled to free herself from his hold but it wouldn't work.

"Okay. . . let's play under the rules. Hide and seek?"

"What?" Carlo laughed out loud. "How old are you? 5?"

"Oh come on. It must be ages ago that I played that. Nobody will see us." Jenna begged.

"But I never played it. I don't know the rules." he vetoed.

Jenna rolled her eyes with visible impatience.

"It's easy. You close your eyes, count to 10 and then try to find and catch me. Okay?"

"Okay." Carlo answered and closed his eyes. Jenna started to run. But where to? Everything was so well arranged, there was no chance of finding a safe place. Finally she found a bigger group of trees and hid behind them. Fortunately it was dark.

Only a few seconds later she heard steps coming closer.

"Jenna?. . . Jenna, where are you?" Carlo called.

With great satisfaction she realised that he was walking right past her without noticing she was hiding behind the trees. She wanted to follow Carlo in order to scare him from behind but when Jenna turned around, she was the one to frighten. She let out a scream as she bumped into an elderly priest.

"Oh my. . ." she shouted in anger, breathing fast. "You scared me."

Only an instant later Carlo stepped out of the shadows.

"Found y. . ." he held his tongue when he saw the other priest. His smile faded away. "Father, what. . ."

"Hush, Carlo!" the priest demanded.

_Carlo. . . tse . . . I'm the Pope's closest servant. I should be calling_ you_ by your first name_ he thought but didn't dare to speak.

"This will have consequences for you, Carlo. For both of you." the priest shouted angrily.

"But we didn't do anything. We were just taking a stroll." Jenna anwered back.

"Hand in hand?" he pointed to the camera hanging around his neck. "I've got the evidence. I bet the Pope will be very interested in these pictures."

"You evil fie. . ." Jenna wanted to bluster but Carlo held her back.

"No, Jenna. He's right. We should be going to our rooms." he said and turned around.

"Yeah, take your little bitch and go back." the priest shouted after them. "Your race as the Pope's camerlengo is run, Carlo. Be prepared for that."

Carlo and Jenna walked back to the buildings when Jenna suddenly shouted again.

"Will you just put up with it?"

"Of course not. But there's no use fighting with him. I will explain everything to the Pope and I'm sure he will understand. And he knows that this priest has always wanted my position as camerlengo. He will not succeed." Carlo explained.

Jenna sighed.

"I'm sorry I put you in this situation." she apologised.

"Don't be. I should've known that Vatican City is full of overly ambitious priests. But I think we will have an untroubled day in Rome tomorrow." he smiled at her.

"You still want to?" Jenna asked.

"Of course. I promised to show you the rest of Rome and I will. I keep my promises."

At that point Carlo had no idea that he would have to renege on his word just the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Carlo was waiting in front of St. Peter's. _On the stroke of 10_ – that was what Jenna had said the night before. And now it was 10 past. He stepped from one foot to the other, looking nervously at the people in the crowd.

Did this priest tell the prioress? Was Jenna now in trouble?

"I almost didn't recognise you without your cassock." a man was tapping him on the shoulder. Carlo turned around and saw a man he had talked to after Mass several times.

"It's my day off." Carlo replied smiling, still looking out for Jenna.

"That's too bad. . . For us, I mean. Your sermons are different from others. More passionate."

"But you didn't spoke to me to talk about the sermons. . ." he looked the man into the eyes.

The man became nervous.

"Actually. . . there is something I wantd to ask you." the man spluttered.

"Well, what is it?" Carlo tried very hard not to show his impatience.

"I found a woman. I really love her and I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

"But that is very good news. Congratulations!" he waited for a sign of happiness in the man's face but all Carlo got was a weary smile. "Oh, did she refuse?"

"No, she was the one who came up with this suggestion. But. . . she is divorced."

Carlo felt his face harden immediately. He stepped closer to the man.

"There are two possible answers I can give you. I am a man, but first and foremost I am a catholic priest. You know what the anwer is like, don't you?"

"Yes." the man lowered his eyes. "I know. Thank you, father."

Only a few minutes after the man had left Carlo saw another familiar face: Jenna came running across the square.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted short of breath. "I overslep. I got up and saw that it was already 10 and I. . ."

"It's cool." Carlo replied.

"So. . ." Jenna took a deep breath. "Let's go already!"

At the same time an elderly priest entered the Pope's office. He placed an envelope on the table and stepped back.

"Your Holiness, I have shocking news." he said.

"What is it?" the Pope asked.

"This envelope contains pictures of the young camerlengo and his nun. They were meeting secretly in the Vatican Gardens at night. I saw them twice. The second time I interrupted their little hide and seek game."

The Pope said nothing.

"What do you intend to do about it?" the priest demanded to know.

The old man sighed. "I'll think of something. Where is he now?"

"Somewhere outside Vatican City. Together with her."

Carlo and Jenna had been walking around for a while. She had taken his hand, hoping no acquaintance would see them together. Carlo headed for the Pantheon, but Jenna suddenly held him back.

"Noooo." she moaned. "No more sights, okay? I'm tired of all the culture. Teach me Italian."

"But the Pantheon is one of the most. . ." he turned around and saw Jenna staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Alright. . . Italian."

They continued walking and Carlo thought of some Italian phrases.

"So?" Jenna looked at him.

"Hm. . . Bongiorno, mi chiamo Carlo e sono di Roma."

"Hello, my name is Carlo and I'm from Rome?" she translated.

"Exactly. . . and _piena di grazia, il Signore è con te_?" he asked, smiling on the inside. She could not possibly translate that. But Jenna laughed.

"When we arrived here, we were told to learn the _Hail Mary_ in five different languages."

"Okay, but what about that. . ." Carlo had no chance of finishing his sentence. Jenna interrupted him by pointing to something.

"Hey, how about some ice cream?" she suddenly asked.

"Ice cream?" Carlo was bewildered.

"Yes, ice cream. The fabulously tasting stuff in a cone."

"Honestly. . . The last time I had ice cream I was 9." he admitted.

"Another good reason. Come on!"

They bought two dishes of ice cream and sat down on the stairs of a huge building. Carlo couldn't exactly tell what it was. But the important thing was that it was definitely not a church. He found it quite kitschy that they were sitting on a huge piazza while the sun was disappearing behind the roofs with a reddish glow.

"What do you think will the prioress think about us?" Carlo heard himself say. He had resolved not to talk about the possible consequences of their nocturnal meetings.

"Shh." Jenna whispered as she placed her head on Carlo's shoulder. "Don't talk! You'll ruin the sunset."

And they stayed there for another hour, silently watching the people coming and going. Walking back to Vatican City they still didn't say a word, except for a _good night_ as their ways parted.

Carlo headed directly for the Pope's office. He hoped to explain the situation before the priest could bespeak him.

"Carlo, I've been waiting for you." the Pope's voice was serious.

"What is it, Father?" he asked, already knowing that a solemn dressing down would follow.

"I've got work for you to do, my son. It is a great chance and about fifty priests here in Rome would be proud to be offered that position. And I want you to accept."

Carlo remained silent, waiting for the Pope to explain the _job_.

"There is a small parish in the south of Italy. The old priest died a few weeks ago and the new one hasn't finished seminary yet. The people in this village asked for a priest. There were several who wanted this job, but I chose you." the Pope said.

"What?" Carlo almost shouted.

"You will learn a lot, Carlo. You are still young and unexperienced. Of course, you will remain camerlengo but for this year you will. . ."

"A _year_?" he interrupted the Pope. "No. I refuse."

"It is an order, Carlo. What about your vow of obedience?"

Carlo was walking around in the office, searching for reasons to stay. But he couldn't find any.

"It's about Jenna, isn't it? The priest told you we were meeting. Do you think I could break my vow?"

"Of course it is also about the nun." the Pope said. "But first of all it is a great chance."

Carlo sat down again, obviously trying to cope with the thought.

"When do I have to leave?" he wanted to know.

"In half an hour."

"What?" Carlo's voice got again louder. "You want me to leave without telling her goodbye?"

"Yes. I know it's hard, my son. But it's for the best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carlo got out of the taxi and stepped on the parvis, a rather small court overgrown with weeds. The church looked modern in a way, but still it seemed abandoned. The vicarage was right next to the church. It was big, much too big for a single man.

"So, you are the new priest?" the taxi driver asked.

"Seems as if." Carlo answered, unable to break away from looking at the church.

"Good luck with it. That'll be a lot of work!" the man laughed and drove off.

Carlo stepped closer to the building and regarded everything in detail. He already missed Vatican City. The Pope, the priests, the tourists, the Swiss Guards, the busy tumble. . . and Jenna.

He wondered what she would think if she found out that he had left the Vatican. Maybe he should write her, explain everything to her. Surely Jenna would understand. She _had_ to.

"Signore Ventresca?" someone called from behind.

Carlo turned and saw a sportive-looking man, maybe 60 years of age, smiling at him.

"Yes, that's me." he answered.

"My name is Claudio Moreno. I am the president of the municipal council and the fold." the man said. "Let me show you around."

Carlo followed the man without saying another word. They entered the vicarage and Carlo had to start coughing. The air was dusty and smelt of clammy walls. The man only laughed.

"You'll probably think this is a ramshackle hut now but in fact it is a very solid house. I own a small ranch in this town and I almost got a heart attack when I first saw it. It was in a much fouler state than this one."

_Then I don't want to know what your ranch looked like_ Carlo thought.

"You seem very young." Signore Moreno commented. "I got a letter from the Vatican saying they would send their best man. You've come far for your age."

He smiled nervously. "It was merely luck and God's help than anything else."

"Modest and humble – that's what all you priests are, isn't it?

Carlo didn't know what to reply. He kept following him through the church hall, a kitchen and different empty room. A staircase lead upstairs to a dark hallway and more empty chambers, two of them being bathrooms.

_Why _two_ bathrooms for _one_ man?_ Carlo was on the verge of asking, but he didn't.

"Almost six months passed since the old man's death. No one was really able to take care of the church and the vicarage." the man explained. "It'll be a lot of work, that is for sure. If you need help, we have some bored young men in our fold."

Carlo smiled. "Thank you. I will ask them in case of need."

Signored Moreno left the building and stopped on the parvis. He looked around for a while, then he turned to Carlo.

"I am certain this is in very good hands. Tomorrow is sunday but I don't expect you to finish everything until then. Take you take, look around, explore the area. And if you need something, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, signore Moreno."

After the man had left, Carlo decided to follow his orders. Looking around, exploring the area was the only thing he could do right now. He took the key the man had given to him before he had left and opened the church door. When Carlo entered he was again filled with calmness and began to feel God's presence for the first time since he had arrived. But this feeling faded away quickly. The church looked nothing better than the vicarage. Dusty and abandoned.

Carlo took the broom that was standing right next to the door as if it had already been waiting for him and started cleaning.

"This is going to be a long, long year." he said to himself and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Carlo was kneeling in front of the altar. He didn't pray but listened to the rain hitting the roof. He startled when all of a sudden the church door burst open.

"Will it ever stop raining?" Signore Moreno's angry voice echoed in the hall.

Carlo crossed himself and turned around to the old man. He was soaked to the skin and Carlo got him a blanket. Together they sat down on a bench.

"What brings you here? Especially at this weather." Carlo wanted to know.

"I would have waited for the sun but it still refuses to shine." the man snapped.

That was true, Carlo realised. They had not seen the sun for weeks for it has been raining almost constantly since Carlo's arrival. So he was able to clean the church and some parts of the vicarage but the yard in front of the church was still covered with weeds.

_I bet the plants let out a cry of joy_ he thought.

Carlo remembered his first day. He woke up with a start and realised there was a thunderstorm raging. It was not even 5 a.m. and Carlo tried to go back to sleep, with only little success. He got up half an hour later, looking for some work that needed to be done. He found nothing except for cleaning the kitchen and that was not quite his hobbyhorse.

Carlo walked over to the church in order to regard the last day's work but what he found was nothing but daunting. The dust he had tried to get rid of had settled again and covered the benches and the altar once more. Carlo fathomed that it would take more time than he had expected to clean the church completely.

He knelt down in front of the altar and folded his hands. Carlo looked for words, he was desperately trying to start a conversation with God. It wouldn't work.

He tried to remind himself that God already knew his situation and would help him, even without a prayer but that thought was not much of a comfort. He was on the verge of bursting into tears when he suddenly jumped up and ran out of the church.

There was a telephone in a small room of the vicarage that had obviously been the late priest's office. Luckily Carlo had the Pope's private number, and that was what he called now.

"Father, please, let me come back!" Carlo cried into the telephone as soon as the Pope had answered. "I can't stay here. Please."

"Carlo, will you come down first?! What happened?" the Pope wanted to know.

"What happened? This church and the vicarage are ramshackle. There is no one here. I don't know what to do first and. . . I just can't talk to God. Please, father, when you let me come back, I promise I will. . ."

The Pope cut him off. "I know how you feel, my son. It's only the forlorn feeling of isolation and it will past. And you're not coming back until you learned your lesson."

_I already learned it_ Carlo thought bitterly. _I learned that friendship is a precious thing that shouldn't be taken for granted. _

"Will you. . . " Carlo hesitated. "Will you have someone telling Jenna that I _had_ to leave?"

The Pope's answer was clear and his voice was as cold as ice. "No, I won't."

Carlo was flabbergasted.

"What?. . . But. . . why?"

"Because it's for your own good. You have to forget her. That's the only way."

"But she needs to know that I'm alright. I have to explain to her why. . ."

Again he had no chance of finishing his sentence. The Pope's angry voice interrupted him, saying: "Enough now! A priest will announce your leaving and I don't want to discuss this any farther."

The Pope hung up. Carlo stood stunned.

"I need to talk to you, father." he heard Signore Moreno's voice again. Carlo found it odd that he called him _father_ when he actually was more than 30 years older.

The man continued: "You know, our last priest was a very outgoing man. It was very important to him that the clergyman had a certain contact to the people in his church."

"Sounds like he was a great man." Carlo didn't recognise the man's point.

"He was indeed and. . . we miss that kind of contact with you."

Carlo was puzzled. It was true. All he did the last three weeks was hiding in his church, preparing sermons, saying Mass, hiding again. . . It was understandable that people felt that lack of contact.

"Well, I made several attempts to explore the town but the rain wouldn't let me." he tried blaming the weather.

"That's not the point. People would come to you if they knew they are welcome." Signore Moreno said.

"What can I do to make them feel that way?" Carlo wanted to know.

"Tomorrow is sunday. Make an announcement. Invite them. And when the weather got better, go out and talk to people. That's all I can tell you, father."

"Thank you for your visit. May God bless you." Carlo said as he guarded the man to the door.

The rain had stopped falling the afternoon and Carlo went out to enjoy the sun. He remembered the man's words and decided to go for a walk.

Some people obviously had the same idea and had come out as well. They greeted him friendly and he greeted back. For the first time in weeks he had the impression that he was not alone. He might be lonely, but not by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was a knock at the office door and Carlo looked up from his paper work. He took a glance at the clock and shook his head, setting down his pen.

"Where's the time?" he murmured and opened the door. He was surprised when a young man stepped into his office.

Carlo sat down behind his desk again; the man remained in the doorway. A silence spread across the room.

"Well. . ." said the man finally.

"Well. . ." Carlo replied, looking impatienctly. "Come in and sit down already."

The man did as Carlo commanded. Then he started speaking, his voice craven.

"I am Roberto Rigucio. I called you yesterday in order to plan the details for my daughter's baptism. You told me to come here today."

"No." Carlo looked convinced, then puzzled and started searching a pile of paper notes. "Are you sure I told you to come here _today_?" he asked.

"Absolutely, signore."

"Well, you need a candle, a white dress, maybe godfather and godmother and a special baptism saying. Maybe you can call me next week when you got all this." Carlo suggested and turned again to his paper work.

"But, signore. . . The baptism is on sunday. _This_ sunday."

Carlo suddenly got up and walked across the room. He didn't say anything for a while. Looking out of the window, he began to speak forcefully now.

"Do I look like God himself?"

The man spluttered something, not knowing what to reply. He was obviously not prepared for a fight with an angry priest. Then Carlo pointed to his desk.

"Does this look like I have time? I am in over my head with work. This sunday you say? Let me tell you something, this sunday there won't be service at all. I have to go over to the residential home for the elderly to shrive them, bless them and spend time with them. Do you think I will manage every resident on sunday? Most certainly not. And those people are old, they could be dead on monday already and your little daughter is young and I don't think that God would be angry with her if she got baptised one week later. So, would you please be so kind and leave me alone. I'll call you next week. Thank you."

The man hesitated but stood up and sneaked out of the office.

The loneliness Carlo felt after the man had left didn't last for long. A furious Claudio Moreno flounced into the office without knocking.

"With all due respect, father, it can't go on like that!" he said

"What do you mean?" Carlo asked without looking up.

"It's the way you act toward people. Signore Rigucio was enraged. He thinks about going to a different priest. Signore Ventresca, our community is a very small one, we can't afford to lose more members."

"Then they should learn to respect that I am busy cleaning after your last priest because he obviously was a nice man, but he disregarded the paperwork." he replied, his green eyes glistening with anger.

Claudia Morena took a deep breath and sat down in front of Carlo's desk. He folded his hands and sighed.

"I used to work a lot for our last priest. But I'm turning 60 this month, I'm getting old and I have a lot of things to take care of. That's why I had another idea. . ."

Carlo pretended not to listen, but he became curious now.

"I wrote the Vatican to ask for some help." Signore Moreno said.

Suddenly Carlo looked up, when he spoke his voice sounded even more furious.

"You did _what_?"

"The Vatican sent a group of nuns. They will arrive in the evening." the man explained.

"How dare you? Behind my back. . ."

"Because you are obviously incapable." he said more commanding than he had expected. Signore Moreno lowered his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I think you are a really good priest. But I feel you are overstrained with all the work. Let the nuns help you and we'll all be happier."

"Yeah." Carlo answered, hiding his anger.

When Claudia Moreno had left, Carlo stepped out of his office to get some fresh air. He felt betrayed but on the other hand he wondered why Signore Moreno thought he was unable to do his job. It was true, he was not really in good spirits. But was it so obvious?

As for the nuns Carlo hoped they would stay out of his business. He knew that too many cooks only spoil the broth.

A small bus drove up and a grim looking woman stepped out. A group of ten nuns followed her.

_There it goes. . ._ Carlo thought and went toward the nuns.

When the last woman left the car it seemed that his heart missed a beat. The nun he saw now was very familiar to him. . .


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for thedelay but it's the last weeks of school before summer holidays and I think you know what that means. . . a lot of work._

**Chapter 10**

They stared at each other for what seemed hours. None of them dared to look away, fearing the vision would be gone by then.

When Carlo realised it was no mirage, he wanted to run to her, hug her, kiss her. . . but his mind and the grim voice of the prioress reminded him of the fact that he was a priest.

Carefully the women stepped closer and Carlo worked up the courage to ask the question.

"Jenna, is it you? Is it really you?"

The tears in her eyes were answer enough. It was her and she was happy to see him again. She opened her mouth to speak but a shrill voice interrupted her.

"Jenna, over here! Right now!" the prioress demanded and Jenna obeyed without saying anything to Carlo.

The evening passed slowly and Carlo felt like a nervous wreck. What would Jenna say if they talked? Was she mad at him for leaving her? Would she want to hear his explanations? Would she understand why he had to leave and why he didn't write her?

Carlo walked up and down in his room, not even trying to read the Bible before going to sleep. He already knew it was no good.

He wondered when he would have the chance to talk to Jenna.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jenna rushed in. She closed the door hastily and leaned against it. Her body remained in that position for a while and even Carlo did not dare to move.

Then she came toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering:

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I am sorry, Jenna. I should've stayed despite the consequences."

"It's okay. We're together now. That's all that counts." she loosened her grip and looked him into the eyes. "We just have to make sure we don't get caught again."

Carlo laughed. "Here's no garden where we could hide."

"But there's a lake not far from here. We can go there tomorrow after they all went to bed." Jenna suggested.

"You like the hazards, don't you?"

"No." she shook her head. "I just want to be free. I can't live with all those rules."

"Then why did you become a nun?" Carlo asked.

"Could we discuss this later?" she asked and sat down on Carlo's bed. "I'm really tired."

"But be careful when you go back to your room. The prioress. . ."

"I can sleep here. Or do you mind?"

Carlo wanted to disagree but he lacked arguments.

"No, I don't mind." he answered.

The early sunlight woke them up and made Carlo realise that they both had spent all night with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Good morning." Jenna whispered smiling. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Why? How long have _you_ been up?" he asked.

"Don't know." she said and got up. "Morning mass will begin soon, we should sneak out of here."

"Hey, remember that morning mass can't begin without _me_." Carlo answered but she was already out of the door.

The nuns were still having breakfast and the prioress was sitting at the head of the table, looking out for a certain nun that was missing.

"Has anyone seen Jenna?" she suddenly demanded to know.

There was a sururration among the women but no one knew the answer to her question. Then the kitchen door opened and Jenna stepped in, looking hastened.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." she said apologetically.

The prioress got up and walked toward her very slowly. Jenna tried to act as if she was frightened and hoped the prioress would believe her.

When she started to speak the door burst open once more and Carlo entered smiling, closing the last button of his cassock.

"I thought I smelt coffee." he said.

The prioress' face hardened even more and she was desperately looking for words.

"This will have consequences, Jenna. When we go to the orphanage today, you will stay here and help Signore Ventresca cleaning. And I won't accept any more mistakes from you. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes." Jenna answered and slightly bowed her head.

Now the prioress turned to Carlo.

"In terms of you, young Signore Ventresca. I will have an eye on you. This is an outrageous behaviour for a priest and I will not accept that."

Carlo stepped closer to her, still smiling. "Of course not." he said and walked past her.

Jenna looked at him with a smile. Not only were they allowed to spend the day together, they would also be alone. She was happy and so seemed Carlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Oh my goodness, when was the last time you cleaned this up?" Jenna asked as she brushed the board with a wiping cloth.

"Er. . . not at all." Carlo admitted contritely. "I was kinda busy. I cleaned the church though."

"So? Then how come the dust is all over the benches?"

Carlo's face hardened playfully. "Work, don't talk, woman!"

Both giggled but continued working after all. Jenna stopped at the book shelf and pulled out a very pretty copy.

"What is this?" she asked and browsed through the pages.

"No!" he tried to intervene but she was already on the last page of his diary. Jenna looked, she seemed surpised.

"I. . . had no idea." she paused. "Poor guy. I mean, because of the baptism."

"I missed you a lot." he admitted. "And I forgot my work over my personal pain. But you're here now."

"Yes. I am." she said but her smile just wouldn't reappear.

At nightfall, when most of the nuns were already asleep, Jenna crept again into Carlo's room. He was lying on his bed, reading a book that didn't look much like a bible.

"I finally took you by surprise." she whispering.

Surprised he was, Carlo didn't hear her entering. She pointed to the book and Carlo had to smile.

"Sometimes, my dear Jenna, I read for fun." he answered.

"What is it?" Jenna asked as she sat down.

"Oh, just a random novel." Carlo explained.

Silence filled the room for the next minutes. Carlo seemed to be lost in his book and Jenna had no idea what to say. She was confused because of the sudden distance, the wall that seemed to exist between the two of them. Then she finally spoke again.

"What's wrong?"

Carlo took a deep breath and closed his book with a sound.

"I don't know how to react toward you. You seemed happy when we met again and we had fun cleaning. But when I told you how much I missed you. . . I waited for a reaction. You don't have to tell me that you missed me too if it's not true. But a surprised face or a comment. Something."

"I'm sorry." her voice was only a whisper. "I missed you, too. Honestly." she paused. "And. . . I. . ."

Her confession was suddenly interrupted by a knocking. Carlo jumped up, hiding the book he was reading. Then he threw a panic look at Jenna.

"Quick, hide behind the door." he whispered.

Jenna did as he demanded. Then Carlo opened the door.

The face of Signore Moreno surprised him.

"Er. . . Hello." he spluttered.

"Good evening, Signore Ventresca. Can I come in?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, but my room is a little. . . untidy. Can't we discuss it here?"

Signore Moreno looked over Carlo's shoulder and found nothing that deserved the expression "untidy". But he agreed and continued.

"As you already know, we have horses. They have to be fed every day. Now. . . my wife and I have to leave immediately and we won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I tried to call my friend but he seems to be away as well. That's why I wanted to ask you if you could . . ."

"That is absolutely no problem. I'll do it." Carlo asnwered quickly, only to get rid of him.

"Thank you, I owe you a debt." and he was out of the door.

Jenna stepped out of the shadow.

"Lucky me." she whispered.

"Lucky we." Carlo corrected, then he remembered Jenna wanting to say something. "I'm sorry. . . you couldn't finished you last sentence."

"No problem. It wasn't so important." she lied.

When Carlo woke up the next morning Jenna was already gone. Of course, she didn't want to be caught. We got dressed and went into the kitchen where all of the nuns already sat down at the table. Except for one.

Carlo turned to the prioress, trying to sound casual.

"Isn't there someone missing?" he asked.

The prioress looked around.

"Jenna!" she snarled. Then she turned to Carlo. "Follow me!"

_She obviously forgot who's in charge here_, Carlo thought but said nothing and followed her.

The prioress stopped in front of Jenna's door. A coughing was audible, even through the thick walls. She entered without knocking.

"What's the matter, Jenna?" the asked, her voice exceptionally soft.

"I don't feel well. I think I caught a flu or something." Jenna whispered.

"You stay away from the other nuns. And you will remain here when we go to the nursing home today."

Jenna only nodded. The prioress turned around to leave. Only Carlo looked back again and he caught her smiling at him. He smiled back. What a clever trick.

Only one hour later they were both heading for the rench to feed the horses as Carlo had promised. The way was not as long as they had imagined it and they were happy they would be back in time, before the prioress returned.

"Can you ride?" Jenna suddenly asked while she arranged the hay.

"No. Can you?"

She shook her head. Then she stopped working, seeming to think about something. Carlo noticed her strange behaviour.

"You alright?"

Only an instant later the hay Jenna had held was all over his cassock. She laughed with pleasure.

"Hey!" Carlo complained and threw some of the hay back. It ended in a battle.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for that?" he asked.

"We weren't too old for hide and seek."

Suddenly Jenna stopped and ignored Carlo preparing for another shot. She walked toward him and pressed her lips on his. Surprised he stepped back, keeping Jenna at bay. She wanted to get closer to him again, but he held her back.

"Jenna, no!"

"I. . . I'm sorry." she laughed nervously. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm sorry."

"We should go back." Carlo said.

They both didn't say a word on the walk back .

When they returned Carlo headed for his office. Jenna stopped at the door.

"Can we please talk about it?" she asked, her voice sounding desperate.

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened." he didn't look at Jenna as he spoke.

"But the kiss. I can't stand you being mad at me and I want to explain why. . ."

"There was no kiss." Carlo said angrily. Still he didn't turn around. "I said nothing happened. And I don't want you to talk about it anymore."

When he had entered the office he finally turned around to her.

"But maybe you should sleep in your room tonight."

Then the phone rang. Carlo closed the door before he answered but Jenna remained in front of it. She was able to hear every single word.

"Carlo Ventresca. . .Oh, father. . ." he paused. "Tomorrow? Uhm. . . no, no, father. It's alright."

Then he hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Fog was covering the court this morning. It was cold but Carlo Ventresca stepped outside, wearing only his cassock. His personal things were packed and now he only waited for a taxi when suddenly a slim figure appeared in the mist.

"So. . . you're leaving?" Jenna asked.

He nodded without saying a word.

"When will you be back?"

Silence.

"You're not coming back at all, are you?"

"The new priest will arrive before breakfast."

"Were you going to say goodbye?" Jenna asked although she already knew the answer. He made no reply. Now she became furious.

"You are such a coward, Carlo Ventresca. Not saying goodbye to the only friend you ever had – twice – because of some stupid rules. . ."

"God's rules are never stupid, Jenna." Carlo interrupted her.

"Those aren't God's rules. The celibacy, the obidience – those are rules made by men. Why do we have to follow?"

"A priest is simply not supposed to fall in love." he said quietly.

There was a pause from both sides.

"You love me?" she finally asked.

"Jenna, I think you already noticed that we're talking about more than friendship here. That's why I have to leave. Before we both do something very stupid."

"But. . ." she was out of arguments, shocked by his confession.

"Goodbye." Carlo said when he saw the taxi approuching. He turned to go but Jenna held him back once more.

"Let's stop being priest and nun and run away." she called.

"Farewell, my dear!" he turned around for a last time, still close enough to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

The taxi held before a crowded St. Peter's Square and Carlo stepped out of the car. He looked around and realized he was home, wasn't he?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Carlo was on his way to the pope's office in order to deliver the latest paperwork that required the pope's signature.

"Do you want me to bring you a cup of tea?" Carlo asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks." the old man smiled. "I don't know what I've done without you."

He observed the young priest but could not find anything suspicous.

"Are you still mad at me, my son?" he suddenly asked.

"For what?" Carlo seemed surprised.

"For not trusting you enough. I sent you away so you woudn't be tempted to do something that could have consequences. But the fact is – I overreacted. You are not like me, son. I can see that now."

Carlo was a little bit puzzled for he did not quite understand. "It's alright, father. You did the right thing and you were right. It was a great chance and I learned a lot."

And his being back at the Vatican was his chance to forget about her. He only waited for her face in his head to fade.

"Is there something else?" Carlo asked when the pope didn't answer for a long time.

"No." he replied instantly but when Carlo was already on his way out, he began to speak again. "I just thought that maybe it is time to tell you about something."

"About what?"

"Come into my library after dinner. That story is a long one."

The day passed rather quickly although Carlo was curious what the pope was going to tell him. It had happened before that the pope had called him into the office to talk to him about something important, mostly it turned out to be about biblical stories, but today he seemed more serious than ever. As always he entered the library and sat down on the chair next to the pope and close to the warming fire. The silence was only interrupted by the crackling of the fire. Then the pope finally started to speak:

"What is the name of the nun you got to be friends with?" he asked.

"Her name was Jenna." Carlo replied after a pause. "Why?"

"Was she beautiful?"

"Yes, she was indeed beautiful." he had no idea what the pope was up to but the next question took him completely by surprise. And so did his answer.

"Were you in love with her?" the pope asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was."

The pope got up from his armchair and walked to the window. Carlo started to wonder if he did something wrong when the pope finally spoke again.

"When I was a young priest, I had no idea I would be elected pope one day. I was hard working and I was ambitious. But as we priest all are, I was also a man with human desires and I came to fall in love with the most beautiful woman on earth."

Carlo listened carefully. Somehow he had the feeling that the pope's story was similar to his own.

"We both had made our vows and we didn't even think of breaking them. But our love grew and so did the wish to have something that would bind us forever. A child. One day she came to me with incredible news, a way to father a child without having sexual contact, artificial insemination.

She was over the moon and so was I. Now our wish could finally come true." the pope paused to watch Carlo's reaction. He seemed calm, not mad at all.

"So you did it? You fathered a child? But. . ."

"I know." the pope replied. "It is hard to understand but I think that you – after experiencing the state of being in love – can sympathize with what I did." he paused. "Can you understand it?"

Carlo remained silent for a long time. Then he nodded slightly.

"What became of the child?" he heard himself asking.

The pope hesitated first. He knew he had to be careful with his words. Talking to Carlo about this was like carrying china, trying not to break it. Carlo was fragile, too. But he continued: "She left the nunnery to raise the child and we were almost like a family over the first year. I loved the boy and I was so glad until the church sent me away. I became a bishop and I couldn't turn down the offer. But I never forgot about my family.

It wasn't until she died in a bombing in Sicily that I saw my boy again. I took the 10 year old boy with me and raised him, tried to stop him going to the military and made him my camerlengo."

Carlo was speechless. It took him minutes to recover his voice but the pope spoke first.

"Yes, Carlo. You are my son. You're mother, Maria, was the nun I loved. "

Still no word came out of his mouth.

"I know that it's a great shock, Carlo. But I didn't only tell you so you know. I want you to read this." the pope said and handed him a folded sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Carlo asked.

"Open it."

Carlo did as the pope demanded and read it, and read it again.

"What?" Carlo was stunned.

"It's time to revise some old rules and I want you to be the first priest to live them. I know I am asking a lot of you. There will be trouble but I think it's _the_ chance to save our church. See it as my amends to you for lying to you all your life and from keeping you away from the woman you love."

A smile appeared on Carlo's lips.

"In fact. . . you didn't." Carlo admitted. "We met again in the town you sent me to. Probably she's still there."

"Then what are you waiting for?" the pope asked. "Go and live the new rules."

Carlo jumped up from his chair and smiled. With a sincere "thank you, father" he was out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sun was just about to rise when Carlo stepped out of the taxi to enter the court once more. Everything was silent but for all the windows were opened, he assumed the nuns were preparing for mass. He decided to give it a try.

"Jenna!" he called. Then he tried it again.

He heard nothing but the angry muttering of the prioress when finally Jenna looked out of her window. She seemed more than surprised.

"Carlo?" she shouted down to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm proposing to you." he answered.

"You what?" Jenna laughed.

"Jenna, will you marry me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" Carlo repeated.

"Marry you. . . you mean, for real?"

"Yes."

"Then we would be married."

"Absolutely."

"And have kids?" she asked.

"Two, at least."

"How?"  
"What?"

"I mean, how is this possible?" Jenna wanted to know.

"The pope allowed it." Carlo screamed hapily.

"Wait a second."

And then she disappeared from the window. Carlo thought the prioress might have gotten in her way but only an instant later Jenna was standing right in front of him. She was all smiles.

"Will you marry me?" Carlo asked again.

"Yes, I will." she answered, throwing her arms around him and giving him a long, loving kiss.


	15. Author's Note

I DID IT!!!

I did it. After starting "World Without End" by Ken Follett I got so inspired that I had to start writing again. And I finished the first chapter for this story's sequel "New Moon Rising".


End file.
